


Kiss me

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), First Kiss, Fluff, Kilgharrah Ships Merlin/Arthur (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Missing Scene, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 3: a breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.Or a "what if?" for the first scene of s4e13
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Kiss me

"Is that...a dragon?" Arthur Pendragon had seen a lot of different creatures during his life, even ones that no human mind could create, but nothing could prepare him for _that_ view.  
Merlin was commanding a huge, fire-breathing dragon, flying right above the forest, sending Morgana's army away. The beast was very similar to the one he thought he had defeated ages ago. A bit too similar, actually.

"Merlin!! Did you? Have you?"

There was no point in denying it now, was there? Merlin thought of a hundred different things in order to escape the situation, but he couldn't speak. He had been sure his king was gone with Gwen, Tristan and Isolde in the caves, why the hell did that dollophead never do what he was told? He was so furious in that moment, so terrified, he didn't realise his magic was growing stronger with every breath he took: spirals of gold began to circle right around him, his eyes were practically burning with golden magic. Every living thing around him was standing still, waiting for him to decide their fate. 

Arthur was paralysed, afraid even moving a muscle could cause an alteration in the delicate balance of the situation. The more they looked at each other the calmer they became, until finally the air around them was normal again. Apart from a huge dragon flying above them, the only sign of magic were little sparks of gold in Merlin eyes.

"A sorcerer. You". Said Arthur, his voice unexpectedly steady after that shock.

"Yes" answered Merlin firmly, his hands held tight in two fists, his eyes never leaving Arthurs.

"But…when?" Arthur had so many questions.

"Since I was born", came the fast reply. 

While talking they slowly approached one another, getting bolder with every step. Their thoughts were only for the other man in front of them: _I can't lose him, he needs to be always by my side, I want him always by my side!_ All these thoughts came out as one simple, firm request, when they were only an arm away from each other. 

A simple command escaped Merlin's lips as easily as commanding the dragon to fire against Agravaine, as if he was born for this: "Kiss me." His voice rough and low, almost out of breath.

"You can't give me orders like that, I am your king," was Arthur reply, trying to maintain his allure of arrogance. His body, however, was betraying him, muscles trembling with hope, his skin tingling with goosebumps.

"Yes, you've got a point. You are mine. Now. Kiss. Me." With every word Merlin was more determined to get once and for all what every fibre of his being was shouting to take as his. Now only a few inches separated them, and it was Merlin who took courage first, because he was so tired of all the lies, all the things never said. He just wanted to be himself and to finally get the chance to hold close the man he loved. So with a firm movement he took Arthur's face between his hands and crushed his mouth against his, while the king answered with even more enthusiasm, burying his hands in Merlin's hair, with no intention of letting go of the other half of himself. 

Above them, Kilgharrah rolled his eyes, whispering a word in his ancient language that sounded a lot like "Finally!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing and brilliant work of my beta, who doesn't want to be tagged but whom I'll be eternally greatful.


End file.
